From Darkness Light Will Rise
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: A dark hearted, angered and broken Harry Potter is dealing with personal hell and finds out that not all is as it seems. Will the Savior find hope's light and love he so longed for or will he fall into darkness and despair? Will be a Yaoi and mature. It will also have angst, PTSD, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I was inspired by a story I read: Unwell for this fic. Thank you for reminding us that there is another side to warfare. Oh, this will be a Yaoi and eventual MPreg. There will also be signs of PTD (Post Trumatic Disorder), as well as Anger, Self Loathing, etc. takes place after book seven and certain aspects in the aftermath will be changed. Too dark or Yaoi not your taste, please use the back button. Thank you.

Chapter 1: Broken

(Hogwarts a little before graduation)

A bloodied and battle weary Harry Potter was ready to call it quits. Both sides, light and dark were battling furiously, trying to get their ideals across in the worst way possible. So many lives were lost and for what? For the betterment of the Wizarding World...as Dumbledore would've put it. Harry scoffed. When he was eleven, he believed that ideal, blindly, putting his trust in the old man. But now, at eighteen, Harry was ready to tell them all fuck you. He never wanted fame. All he wanted, and at every turn he was denied it: was a family, to be loved for himself, to be normal. But since the cradle, that plan was moot. There were times, just like today, that Harry just wanted to turn his back on all this bullshit. What stopped him? The deaths of his parents and loved ones. He wanted revenge. But once I have that, then what? Harry thought to himself as he searched for the snake fucker. He just wanted this seven year hell to be over.

"Ah, Harry, are you ready to die?" Voldemort hissed. "Why fight for a lost cause? If you join me, you will have power beyond reason."

"You're no better than Dumbledore." Harry countered acidly. "You both want recogization and power, you both don't care who's hurt by it. You both use and manipulate people to benefit your needs and tie up your loose ends. Well you know what, you can both fuck yourselves. I never asked for this. To me this is all bullshit. I've had it with all of you. It's like a giant fucking chessboard and I'm the god damned pawn. Well this pawn's had enough." Voldemort was genuinely stuck on stupid on this one. Harry was right, on every aspect. But the boy had to go.

"So, let's make this easy, lower your wand and it'll be over quick."

"I'm pissed to holy hell but I'm not stupid." Harry growled, taking a sighed but did the same. Was he afraid to die, sure, but he wasn't going down without a fight. At the same time they fired at each other and met blow for blow. But who wanted it more? That was the question. Both dodged a blast and Voldemort smirked. He brandished his wand once more and said the Killing Curse. It bounced off of Harry and pissed him off further. Harry placed a hand into his left boot and without thinking twice, stabbed himself. Voldemort was about to laugh in victory when he coughed up blood and saw a blood spot in the same place as Harry.

"What have you done?!" Voldemort demanded as he bled more. Harry looked at him and chuckled weakly.

"You thought you were so smart hiding a Horcrux in me. Haven't you figured out by now that I really don't give a shit what happens anymore? I've dealt with enough shit to last me a lifetime. Like I said, you and Dumbledore can go fuck yourselves. I'm done and now," he rammed the dagger deeper into his body. "So are you." With that they both collapsed, both dead to the world. The last thing he remembered, was someone frantically calling out to him.

The first sense that returned to Harry was his hearing. He was as if he was in limbo. He was able to hear footsteps and pick ups in conversations. Now, he hated easdropping, but it turned out that it benefited him, when he least expected it. He had a feeling that Ron and Hermoine were in the room with him, they always were when he got hurt, but this time, it was different...

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Ferret face?" He heard Ron sneer, Harry was shocked to say the least. He didn't think that Draco Malfoy of all people would come to see him. Harry heard a slight growl in reply before a deep rich baritone answered.

"Back away from him Weasel. You are not truly concerned for him. What do you think I am, a fool?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I know some of your family was paid off to befriend him. I've known from the beginning. You, most of the lions here, your parents, almost everyone Harry came to care for, it was all an illusion. I on the other hand, am the real deal, have always been. He never wanted this. I'd be damned if I treated him like a fragile doll. My godfather knew it too. Why do you think we treated him the way we have all these years?"

Harry couldn't respond but he did think on what Draco said. He had always known that befriending Ron and his family was a bit 'convienent'. And although Draco acted like a brat at the time in Madame Minkins and since, with all that went on and from what he was told, Harry was never really given a choice. He remembered Hagrid being genuine, telling him about his family and all but he, and Draco really rang true blue. Then Professor Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Luna, Neville, Professor McGonagall, only those who showed some form of tough love made the list. Snape was no exception, in fact, the greasy bat took the number one slot. Two was Draco. Without them in his life, Harry wouldn't have strived so hard. To prove himself...

"Malfoy, why are you here, let Harry rest..."

"Granger, I would have thought you to have more bollocks like you had in third year when you punched me. What was it? Did this Weasel worm his way in and oblivated your common sense?" Draco scolded, his voice surprisingly calm, his rage colored a bit. "You've always been free spirited. Don't let this fool change you. You always did things your way. If you really care for Harry as you claim, show it. You know the weasel is more dangerous than he lets on. I strongly suggest you and Harry end it here and now with him."

"Don't try to manipulate her you Snake!" Ron barked. "You've always been jealous of Harry..."

"May seem that way to someone who can't see passed their nose." Draco countered. "Now I will not say it again, for I hate repeating myself. You will step away from Harry now, you can do this willingly, or you will be forced to."

"Make me," Ron challenged. Harry heard a dark chuckle, heavy footsteps. and then heard Ron curse as he was obviously grabbed and lead out of the Hospital Wing.

"Is it safe to move him Madame Pomfrey?" Harry heard Draco ask.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy...oh sorry, Lord Malfoy."

"Quite alright Madame Pomfrey, I'm still adjusting to the title myself." Harry heard Draco chuckle good naturedly. Then he felt himself being lifted off the bed and into a strong yet careful embrace.

"Where are you taking him?" Harry heard Hermoine ask carefully.

"I'll be taking him home with me. After he recovers and we graduate, we will see about the next course."

"Take care of him Draco."

"I will, Hermoine."

Yes it's a bit short but there will be more later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You Part 1

Bird song and sunlight greeted Harry's vision and ears. He carefully opened his emerald orbs and carefully looked around. It was a warm, spacious room, in dark woods, and shades of green. The bed was four poster and in emerald green sheets. Already, Harry summed up he was in a Slytherin's home. He carefully inched his way out of bed and thought he'd be fine to walk on his own to the bathroom but ended up kissing the floor. He struggled in the sheets, which tangled him even further. He heard the door open, footsteps, the clinking of a tray and then footsteps again coming towards him. Harry thrashed weakly but a good natured chuckle stopped him. The owner of said chuckle took the chance to untangle Harry from the sheets and back away, to show he meant no harm. Harry looked up and saw a calmer, healthier version of his former rival, Draco Malfoy.

"Before you ask," Draco began. " I suggest you eat something. You've been bedridden for at least two months."

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here." Draco said as he placed the tray closer to Harry. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I remember hearing you and Ron going at it. You said a lot of things..."

"Now is not the time," The young Lord cut in firmly. "I promise you, when the time is right I will tell you."

"I'd rather know now." Harry said. "I've been through enough shit to last me a lifetime. You said you wouldn't treat me like a damned doll don't do it now."

"Fair enough." Draco said. "Long story short, things are not what they seem. What you told Volemort that day was completely true. You have no idea on how right you were."

"About what, being a pawn?"

"About all of it Harry." Draco said. " It was all about two views who were battling it out to make their points. They didn't care who was in the way. As long as they got what they wanted. Volemort wanted for only those with magic to have their own world Dumbledore wanted it to be shared. You were the keystone in all of this. I knew then as I know now, that you never wanted this. You just wanted to be yourself. You were never given a choice in anything. To me, that's a crime in itself. And I understand that more than you think."

"You always had a choice..."

"I made my choices close to the end. I was ordered to kill Dumbledore, I didn't do it. I didn't want to. I felt no need to. Dumbledore always wanted to see the good in all. Volemort couldn't see good at all because he wasn't shown any. You're different Harry, yes you had bad in your life too but you were shown goodness and love. I know I'm the last person you'd expect to hear this from, but I'm only telling you what I see."

Harry listened to the blonde and ate in silence. He couldn't believe what he heard and drew up a conclusion. The blond was 100% barmy!

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm right here."

"My ass," Harry said, causing the blonde to choke on his tea. "The Draco Malfoy I know is an arrogant, pompous..."

"Brat..." The blonde finished calmly as he recovered. "Yes, that was me but I grew up. I was cruel yes, but could you imagine if I didn't treat you as I had how you'd turn out to be?" Now it was Harry's turn to do a double take. He hated to admit it, but the blond was right.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, after you've finished, you'll freshen up and I'll give you a tour of the Manor. There have been a lot of changes since the last time you were here."

"Malfoy, what happened to your parents?"

"Before we continue," The blond said in a light but firm tone. "I think it's best to drop childhood rivalry and call each other by first name. I've been the one who tended to your every need after all."

"My _every_ need?" The ravenette asked then blushed. _Oh man that means he..._

_"_Oh please, I have the same thing." The blond chuckled. "And I didn't mind. Did you know you have a birthmark in the shape of a Phoenix on your..." Harry glared at him and covered the blond's mouth.

"Finish that sentence _Draco_ and I'll make your life a living hell." The blond chuckled around Harry's hand and despite how he felt, Harry couldn't stay angry with his host. He was just being himself and without the seven year death warrant hanging over him, it was a bit charming. _ Just a bit? _His mind teased. Harry shut it up. There were more things to think on. He followed the slightly older male to the kitchen and his eyes widened when he saw Draco prepping to cook.

"Since you've been bedridden and haven't had anything heavy for quite some time, and that soup was just to hold you over, we'll start with light meals and work our way up." Before he could say anything Draco beat him to the punch. "And I've been cooking since I was small. My parents weren't too crazy about it but I still did it anyway. Why should I stop something I love doing?"

"Who taught you?"

"I taught myself. And despite what you think, not all cooks eat their mistakes."

"I can cook too but until Sixth year, I was pants at Potions."

"You had Uncle Sev's potions book didn't you?"

"How did you...?"

"Who do you think put it there?" The blond said with a smirk. "Of course, I had to act a great deal throughout our school days. I should've gone into acting for a career."

"So you never really hated me then..." Draco looked up from his task of turning pages in his book and sighed.

"No Harry I never hated you. Oh don't get me wrong there were times I was jealous and yes, I acted on that. But like I said, I had to hide a lot of things. Even Uncle Sev had to hide how he felt."

"That I know." Harry said as he sat at the table, watching Draco gather things for a light meal. "He told me to take his tears and in the Pensive, I saw his memories. I hated so many people for the wrong reasons...so many years..." At this, he felt his blood boil and his anger rising. "I hate myself..." He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears and he felt a pair of strong arms around him. Harry just fell into the embrace and at that moment, he let out a heartbroken sob and his walls came down. The arms that held him didn't ease up at all. A strong graceful hand followed in comforting, long fingers stroking his hair and a soft rich baritone voice whispering that it was alright to let it go. Harry obeyed this time. He was just tired, angry and lost. The moments ticked by but his host didn't rush him at all. He knew Harry needed this. That cry, was just the begining and like all beginings, healing would take time. Finally, Harry's emerald orbs met silvery blue greys.

"Thank you Draco."

"Anytime Harry. I'm always here if you need me. I swear, you will get through this. It will not be easy but we will take this in stride." Harry nodded and sighed. Although his mind was a bit muddled, and his heart heavy, he was relieved that he had the blond to lean on. After wiping the last of his tears away, he turned to the blond who was multi tasking with making a salad, bread and a light pasta dish. Despite it all, Harry was impressed.

"Hey Draco, would you like some help?"

"Sure, but could you clean yourself up first? You look like shit." The ravenette growled lightly and threw a potholder at the blonde.

"Oh shut it blondie!"

"You forgot _handsome!"_ The blond retorted. The levity caused both men to laugh. It was just what they needed and both thought the same thing: _yea, this could work._

I know it's a bit short but there's more to come, promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On the Mend part 1

After he refreshed himself and helped out with the cooking, Harry and Draco settled down to an enjoyable meal and were at peace. Draco explained to Harry what he missed. Harry was disappointed that he missed his own graduation but Draco didn't go either. He handed Harry his diploma and a certificate for his years in Qudditch. Also there was a list of possible careers because of his grades. He saw that one of his choices was an Auror, which he refused, which shocked Draco.

"I've been through enough shit to last me a lifetime. I want something a bit more...calming." Draco took his list and scrolled through.

"Hm...how do you feel about teaching?"

"I've done it in 5th year, I enjoyed it and they actually learned from me. Why?"

"Well, Defense of the Dark Arts is available."

"I'll think about it, what else?"

"I can't say this with a straight face."

"Draco..."

"Healer?"

"You're shittin' me?"

"Read it and weep babe." Draco said, fanning the results in the ravenette's face. He took it and read. There, like Draco said, was _healer._

"I think you'll look really sexy in a cute little nurse's outfit, your cute peach shaped ass bent over a desk...oh man, um is it getting hot in here?" He loosened his tie and Harry smirked. Draco glared at him and cuffed him.

"What about you Malfoy? What are your choices?"

"Potions Master, Governor, Qudditch, oh you have that too by the way. Specifically, Flight Instructor."

"What do you love?"

"Oh you mean other than...never mind...um I am passionate about Potions. I think I'll take Uncle Sev's job."

"Um Headmaster or Dungeon Bat?" Harry smirked. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Headmaster Malfoy...hmm, it_ does_ have a nice ring to it don't you think?" Harry just sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked over his choices and sighed. In all honesty, he was growing a little tired of flying after the Snitch, he loved flying but not as a career. He did enjoy teaching and he _wanted _to help people. As a teacher, Harry would educate and prepare the future witches and wizards against dark stuff and the like. As a healer, he would help those who were broken and anyone else who'd come his way. Both sounded good but he couldn't decide then and there. He had his own healing to consider.

"Draco, I can't decide right now, honestly, I'm too fucked up at the moment." He looked up as the blonde chuckled.

"You're not fucked up, you've just been through a seven year hell. Plus you discovered some people you've cared for didn't care about you at all. Hell if it had been me, all hell would've broke loose." Harry was about to say something when a house elf appeared and bowed.

"Master, there be a Ms. Granger at the gates." Both men looked at each other before Draco ordered the elf to escort her to the parlor in where he would see her. Harry got up and was about to tend to the table of the remnants of their meal when Draco held his shaking hands.

"Harry, we don't have to see her if it bothers you. I can send her away if you'd like." Harry shook his head and sighed.

"No, I'd like to see her. To see how she really is." Draco nodded in understanding and approval before holding his arm out. The gesture made Harry smile and snicker a bit before lacing his arm through. The blond smiled and escorted Harry to the parlor where Hermoine was waiting for them. She stood up and smiled at them.

"Draco, thank you for seeing me, how are you Harry?"

"I'm confused and angry and I just want to kick some serious ass." Harry said with a growl. "Hermoine, Draco told me what happened while I was out of it. Is..."

"Harry, I'm sorry, but he was telling you the truth. Ronald, Mr and Mrs. Weasely, Percy, Ginny, they were paid to befriend you. After the fight between him and Ronald, Draco had him removed from your room and brought you here to Malfoy Manor. He wouldn't allow anyone, not even _his own mother_ disturb you. He tended to you himself and we owled a lot about how you were doing. McGonagall became headmistress and Nev's Professor Sprout's apprentice. Charlie is working with Hagrid. I'm working with Professor Flitwick. Luna is doing Divination, Blaize is doing Ancient Runes, Oliver's becoming Flight Instructor, Padma's becoming a Healer..."

"Aw damn there goes my fantasy!" Draco groaned, causing Harry to blush and hit him with a cushion.

"Shut it you sick fuck!" He said with a fierce blush while Draco had a teasing grin. Hermoine watched them and blinked_. So that's why he wanted Harry...how long has he...loved him?_ They were _flirting_ without realizing it. _Well, Draco knows but Harry's a bit clueless! _The three of them had a nice visit until Harry had a thought.

"What happened to Grimmauld Place?"

"I took care of it babe don't worry." Draco said, sending another blush to Harry's cheeks. Hermoine smiled at them, _they were so cute_.

"Draco made sure no one bothered with your house or your _vaults_. Harry, in short, Draco took control over everything in your _stead. _Ronald was furious and demanded why the control wasn't given to him. In a way, Draco's your next of kin."

"How's that?"

"Because his mother was a Black. You're Lord Black because Sirius named you his Heir. If he hadn't, everything pertaining to the Black name and fortune as well as the Black Lordship would've gone to Draco." Hermoine said. Harry saw Draco nodding in agreement.

"What about Andromeda?"

"It could've gone to her as well but again, they recognize the _direct_ _male descendant. _Again, that's Draco."

"But it also falls to you babe." Draco added. "Your grandmother was also a Black. Dorea Potter née Black."

"So we're related?"

"Not directly."

"Harry, in the Wizarding World, inter marriages are not frowned upon. They believed that's what kept their bloodlines _pure_."

"That's kind of weird and a bit gross."

"Harry, how do you feel toward Draco?"

"Not as an immediate family member. I mean, I...I have desires..." At this the blond perked up, curiousity clear on his face. Harry blushed and looked away shyly. Hermoine smiled. It was too _adorable._

"Harry could I have a word with Draco for a moment?"

"Yea, I am a bit hungry still. I'll go raid the kitchen." Harry left, unaware of the blonde admiring his backside. Hermoine cleared her throat and directed the Lord's attention.

"Draco, how long have you...this isn't a game isn't it?"

"I'll say since third year and no this is not a game."

"Have you told him?"

"Oh sure, just go up to him and say by the way I'm head over heels in love with you and I just want to pound you into the mattress for the rest of our lives, that'll go real smooth." Hermoine blushed scarlet at the declaration, luckily Harry didn't hear that.

"Well, it's best to take it slow. He's been through so much already. He needs a lot of healing and love and patience. I know you can give all that to him." Draco looked at her and nodded.

"I'm not going to drag him to a Healer if he doesn't want it. He has to want it then we will go from there."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?"

"You. Harry, are you willing to see a Healer if you need one?"

"You're not forcing me?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes blinking. Draco smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't believe in forcing anyone into anything. This will be your choice babe."

"Will you go with me Draco?" Harry asked. Draco smiled softly and held Harry's hands in his.

"If you really want me to, of course I'll go with you. Shall I book an appointment for you?" At Harry's nod, Draco excused himself and left Harry with Hermoine.

"Harry, are you..."

"I'll be just fine Hermoine." Harry said softly as he watched Draco make the arrangements. "I'll be just fine."

**I know me and my short Cliffhangers. More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One Step Forawrd, Two Steps Back

Harry squeezed Draco's hand for reassurance as they stood in front of Healer Ryder's office. He was the most experienced Healer that Draco was able to find who specialized in mental and emotional trauma as well as all forms of abuse. He didn't care about the cost, for money was no object to Lord Malfoy. All he cared for, was for Harry's health and recovery.

"Draco, I'm nervous..."

"Babe, I'll be right with you don't worry." Draco said softly. Harry closed his eyes for a moment then nodded.

"Ok, let's do this,"

"Ever the Gryffindor eh?" Draco teased gently. Harry just looked at him and stuck out his tongue. Draco grinned devilishly.

"I wouldn't do that Harry. Put your tongue back in your mouth before I use it." At this Harry blushed and retracted his tongue, causing Draco to chuckle darkly.

"Good, now, are we ready?" At Harry's nod, Draco opened the door and gently escorted Harry inside. The receptionist looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Potter, Lord Malfoy, Healer Ryder's ready, follow me please?" She led them to a warmly decorated office and left them alone. The Healer entered and smiled. He was middle aged, with powder blue eyes and graying brown hair.

"Mr. Potter, Lord Malfoy, welcome." He said politely. "Shall we begin?" Draco locked gazes with Harry, who nodded hesitantly.

"I'm not sure how this works."

"It's best to start at the beginning. I don't need the glorified stuff, everybody knows that. I want _Harry's _story, _your _story, _your _thoughts, _your _feelings. In short, just _your _side." At this Harry smiled and without realizing it, interlocked his fingers with Draco's. The blond gently squeezed his hand and caressed his palm.

"Well I, my family...they were not kind to me. I had to cook, do chores, if I got them wrong or burnt food, I was beaten. I wasn't given much to eat for they thought food was too good for me. I never recieved anything that was truly mine before Hogwarts. I didn't even know I was a wizard, was told my parents died in a car crash, that my father was a drunk, my mother a whore and I was a bastard, a drunken mistake..." Harry began to cry and Draco's heart broke while his blood boiled. He gathered Harry into his arms while the Healer had to stop, his eyes flashing with rage and sympathy.

"Babe, would you like to continue?" Draco whispered as he stroked Harry's hair. "You don't have to tell him everything today if you're not up to it." Harry looked up at the blond and shook his head.

"No Draco, I have to do this."

"Lord Malfoy's right Harry, you don't have tell all in one session..."

"I'm all right Healer I can do this. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. I wasn't allowed outside other than when it was necessary. I was nothing but a 'freak' to them. When Hagrid came and got me, told me what I was and what happened to my parents, I was overwhelmed. I thought our world was nothing but fairytales and the like. Then Draco and I met for the first time." At this he looked at the blond and smiled a bit. "He was the first wizard I met but he acted like a prickly brat." Draco smiled apologetically. "I also recieved my first owl, Hedwig."

"Beautiful owl I'll admit and Harry I am so sorry I was such a..." Harry silenced him.

"I forgive you Draco. In fact, I forgave you a long time ago." At this the blond smiled and allowed the ravenette to get comfortable in his arms before they continued. "When I first saw the castle, after meeting Ron and Hermoine I was amazed."

"I'm sorry Babe, but where did you meet Weasel again?"

"At the station, his mother showed me how to get onto the platform because I didn't even know how to do that." Draco nodded and remained quiet. To him, Harry meeting the Weaseleys, the way they met, was a little _too _convenient. The Healer thought the same thing. They looked at Harry and the ravenette continued, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. The Healer smiled but continued to listen. The ravenette went through hell and despite having been a prick, the blond treated him _normally_ compared to how the majority of the world did, aside from his friends Hermoine, Neville, Luna and the Weaseley twins, Bill and Charlie.

"Harry, our time is almost up, but I would ike to see both of you again. if thst is all right with you Lord Malfoy,"

"Of course we will be there." Draco said. "Harry?"

"I think thaats a good idea, strangely I feel a bit better that I've told this to someone who actually wanted to listen." Draco and the Healer bit back their anger. They wanted to get even for Harry's sake. While Healer Ryder couldnt do anything, for as a Healer, it went against his oath. But nothing would stop Draco and the blond had a plan...He motioned for Harry to get up, which he did and the blond rose to his feet gracefully. After arranging another appointment, the two men sat to enjoy a nice peaceful lunch. Until they saw a man and woman with _familiar_ red hair. Harry gasped, having had seen them first and squeezzed Draco's hand who looked up and immediately cast a notice me not charm and a silence ward in where the duo couldnt hear them but they coud be heard.

"Ron, you messed up everything," They heard Ginny hiss. "You and your damned temper."

"What the _fuck _are you talking about, it was the _Ferret's _fault!"

"We _had_ Harry _just where we wanted him!_" Ginny snarled. "He would've been with us, I would've been his wife and his money, ours! But somehow Malfoy saw right through you and now, everything's been in vain. Even Hermoine's not with you anymore!"

"Like Harry would've wanted you back, you guys were broken up..."

"Love potion Ron. A good strong one." Harry was shocked, hurt and angry. Draco was seething but continued to listen.

"Harry would've never known his _true_ nature if it hadn't been for you." Both of them blinked, _true nature?_

"Oh come on everyone figured out that Harry liked blokes."

"Oh really, and that he can _have_ _children naturally?"_ Ginny hissed and Harry was shocked again. _I can get pregnant, and have children?_ Draco was equally shocked. _So does that make Harry a..._

"What do you mean Gin?" Ron asked. "You're saying Harry's _half woman?!"_ Draco sat up straighter.

"I saw his medical records while Pomfrey's back was turned when he was out cold. Harry was _born with both sets of organs! And he can change his gender and appearance at will." _Draco almost fell on his ass. His Harry was a morphimagus! And a _hermaphrodite!_ _Wow! _The blond was surprised. But he felt there was more...Ginny was just singing away.

"Ron, do you realize what Harry is?"

"Really confused?" Draco wanted to hit him. He had no idea how _special_ Harry was.

"Ron, he's descended from the most powerful witch in Avalon, as dark as she may have been..._Morgan Le Fey herself!" _This _time_ Draco _did_ fall on his ass! _Thank Merlin for notice me not and silence charms!_ Harry was so stunned that he didn't see Draco fall. _Oh thank you for not letting him see me fall, I wouldnt be able to live it down if he had!_

"Ginny...if that's true...then Harry and any children..."

"Would be _mystical, beautiful and powerful beyond measure! And the richest in the world!"_ Ginny said angrily. "And you blew it." Draco was sporting a shit eating grin. Oh he loved Harry way before and this didn't change a thing. Even if Harry was a _squib_, Draco knew that he would still love Harry for _himself_ and not _what _he was. _I should really thank Weaselbee though. He's practically thrown my beloved in my lap. Oh it would've happened eventually, but his actions triggered it sooner!_

"Draco,"

"Yes Babe?"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Harry asked with a slight tilt of his head. Draco blushed as he realized that he _still_ was on the floor!

He smiled sheepishly before picking himself up and composing himself. He held Harry's hand in his and looked down at the ravenette and smiled.

"Harry, babe, let's go. Don't worry, they won't hurt you. I promise." Harry gulped but nodded. Draco looked to the two red heads who were preparing to eat, their attention on their meals. _Perfect._ Draco smirked. He dismissed the charms and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, handing the paid check to the host and left before anyone was the wiser, returning to Malfoy Manor. Once they entered in the sitting room, Harry broke down.

"My family's right, I _am_ a freak!" He sobbed, putting his face in his hands crying. Draco hugged him and wouldn't let go.

"Harry, you're not a freak. You're beautiful, intelligent, powerful, kind, loving and anyone would be lucky to..._be loved by you." _Harry looked up at the blond who's eyes searched his, causing the smaller man to blush. "Harry, I am _so _sorry that I..."

"Draco, shut up." Harry ordered softly before touching Draco's lips with his own. Draco happily complied.

That evening the two of them stayed up late and talked about anything and everything. In some cases, Harry had crying fits and Draco would just hold him or kiss him in comfort. When the clock chimed almost midnight, Harry leaned into Draco and sighed.

"Tired Babe?" Draco asked softly. Harry nodded and Draco picked him up bridal style and walked toward the bedrooms. When they walked towards Harry's room, Draco felt Harry's arms tighten around his neck.

"Draco, please, stay with me tonight? I need you, please?" Draco's heart ached at the pleading tone in the ravenette's voice and sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell him no. Instead, he tightened his grip on Harry and walked into his own bedroom and after changing them both into pajamas with a spell, both men settled down to sleep, holding each other in the night.

**_More to come, promise!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Retribution and Memento

Sunlight and birdsong greeted the sleeping couple and Draco eased his eyes open. He looked down and smiled at the slumbering ravenette in his arms. He remembered what the redheads said and he allowed himself an evil smirk. If there was one thing he was thankful to his father for, was the cunning Slytherin mind and the lessons in law and politics. Draco figured out early that all he was to Lucius, was a clone. At times, in private, Draco wanted to scream, yell, and maybe throw a few punches into his father's face. He didn't want to be like his father, it was bad enough that Draco was often mistaken for his father, although he was a younger and better looking as well as a bit broader version of his sire. He looked over his hair and contemplated on what to do with it. It was long, like Lucius' and the same white blonde. He scrunched up his face and picked up his wand, coloring his hair to a honey blond with strawberry blond highlights and kept the front long, chopping the ponytail. He sighed in relief as the extra hair fell and rubbed the back of his neck. _Ah much better...hey this looks..._

"Draco?" A sleepy voice asked from the doorway of the bathroom. He turned to see Harry blinking sleepily at him. He chuckled lightly and after vanishing the cut hair and straightening up, picked up the younger male and replaced him into bed. He shivered when he felt Harry's hands at the nape of his neck.

"Your hair..." Harry whispered as he ran his fingers through it. "I like it."

"Thanks Babe, I'm glad you approve."

"Honestly, it makes you look more...intimidating, and dangerously sexy." At this Draco chuckled darkly, leaning in for a kiss when Harry turned his face and got a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, morning breath." Harry whispered with a blush causing Draco to laugh.

"Oh well, since we're both awake, how about I make us some breakfast?" Harry nodded and went to the bathroom and Draco was about to do the same when Harry left and blushed.

"I forgot this was your room, I'll just...yea..." He walked out of the room and went to his room, leaving Draco to blink before getting ready. It didn't take either man to get themselves ready. Harry was playing with his own hair, which had become longer and more luxurious while he was down for the count. He was also more effeminate in features and body type. Draco felt his mouth go dry and his eyes wandered. He felt desire and he ached to hold the ravenette, to show him how much he loved him, for the rest of their days, to never let go...

"Draco, what are you thinking?" Harry asked as he watched Draco cook. The blond looked at the ravenette and smirked.

"I'm just planning a suitable revenge babe." He said honestly. "First with your relatives."

"Could we spare them? Voldemort and the Death Eaters were pretty bad news."

"Babe, I can't excuse how you were treated, even with all that happened with the War. Besides, I'm going to get them where it _hurts_. They love money dont they?"

"Yes they do. Uncle Vernon works at a drilling company...Draco, are you...oh that's devious!"

"Babe, you haven't seen anything yet. You see, Malfoys don't get mad, we get even."

After a delicious and pleasant breakfast, Draco dressed in his best business suit and had Harry dress in his best as well. Harry didn't go for a suit like Draco had, opting for a green button down shirt, form fitting pants and black boots with his hair In a high ponytail. Draco felt his mouth go dry again and he smirked.

"Tease." He chuckled as he was about to do his tie. Harry smiled and took the tie out of the blond's hands and did it himself with practiced ease. Their hands touched when the tie was finished and Harry made sure Draco's lapels were straightened and the tie in place. Draco was dressed to kill, the suit being a smoky gray, with the tie, vest, and kerchief being amethyst in color with a silver dragon on the clip. The shoes were black and mirror shined. The cuff links were platinum, diamond and amethyst.

"I can't go green all the time." Draco said with a smile at Harry's look of hidden desire. "Look all you like babe, I know I'm gorgeous." Harry was shaken from his staring and rolled his eyes.

"Prat." He said as he pulled away and started to walk away before smirking evilly. Oh he was going to tease the hell out of the blond now. He swayed his hips and walked slowly. He heard the gulping and the appreciative sighing. _Take that Dragon boy! _

They apprerated to the Diagon Alley made their way to the border of the wizarding world and the muggle world, where a chauffeur was waiting with a sleek black limousine. He bowed slightly when he saw Draco.

"Lord Malfoy, your limo sir."

"Thank you," Draco replied in a business like tone which eerily reminded Harry of the other man's father. He encouraged Harry to go before him, while glaring at the chauffeur who was looking at Harry with a look he didn't approve of in the least. "And I suggest you get whatever ideas about my companion out of your mind right now before I make sure this will be the last trip you have a job with." The chauffeur's brown eyes widened and his face paled. He could tell that while Draco was young, he was powerful, resourceful, and a force not to be reckoned with. He remembered the young man's father and he knew it would a death wish if he was trifled with. Obviously, the son was no exception to the rule. He stammered an apology and after closing the door, stumbled to his own seat and drove to the destination, 4 Privet Drive.

Harry was trying not to laugh at how terrified the driver looked. Draco had a wicked sense of humor and he had no trouble using it when it was needed. The blond was reading over the files he had with him and smirked. Harry _knew _that smirk.

"Draco, what are you up to?" He asked carefully. Draco held up a hand for silence and took out a cellphone out of his front pocket and dialed a number. He sat back and waited. Then they heard a click.

"Gurnings, where our bits are not too small, how may I help you?" The bored tone of the secretary asked. Draco smirked again.

"Yes I would like to speak to the owner. I am interesting in buying him out."

"Is this a joke?"

"I assure you Miss I am not joking. My name is Draco Malfoy..."

"Of Malfoy Enterprises?!" The secretary squeaked. "I'll connect you right away sir." She didn't disappoint him for a man came on the phone this time.

"Mr. Malfoy, I apologize for the manner of my secretary how may I serve you sir?"

"I am interested in buying your entire company. I understand your employees will need new jobs and they all, except one, a Mr. Vernon Dursley, will be provided with such." The conversation continued and Harry was in shock. He had never seen this side of the blonde and it appealed to Harry. The business Draco was cool, suave and straight to the point. It took all of Harry's self control to not rip that cell out of the blonde's hand, kiss him senseless, rip his clothes off and beg for the blonde to fuck him senseless. Even the Boy Who Lived had his fantasies...

"Yes, it has been a pleasure sir, have a good day and thank you." Draco finished with a drawl, hanging up the call and smirking, making a note in his file. Harry played with his hair, eyes closed and Draco smirked, leaned in and gently kissed the ravenette.

"Babe, time to wake up..." Harry opened his eyes and grabbed the blonde, kissing him passionately. The blonde groaned and held Harry tightly, leaning back in his seat to have Harry straddle him. The ravenette did so, moaning as he felt how _pleased_ the blonde was and rubbed while running his kisses down from his lips, to his jaw and to his neck.

"Oh by Merlin, Harry..." Draco moaned as he ran his hands down and cupped the firm peach shaped ass and squeezed. Harry gasped and threw his head back in pleasure. Draco growled and attacked the younger man's neck, licking, nipping and sucking. He was about to explore further when the car phone rang, interupting them. Draco growled and picked up the phone, allowing Harry to play a bit longer.

"Yes?" Draco asked sharply.

"Sir, we're approaching our destination." The driver said. Draco bit back a moan as Harry palmed his manhood and caressed him. _Oh by Merlin..._

"Ah, yes, thank you." Draco said hastily hanging the phone up and kissing Harry hungrily.

"Babe, we're almost there...oh god...as much as I'd love for us to...we can't right now. I promise you we will continue at a later time." Harry pouted but fixed himself up, leaving Draco to do the same. When they drove into the driveway of Harry's relatives, they were presentable once more. The car stopped and they were let out. Draco told the driver to wait for them and after handing the files over to Harry, Draco knocked on the door and waited. Harry's aunt answered the door and as soon as she saw Draco, her sour look dropped.

"Ah, sir how may I help you?"

"Ms. Petunia Dursley, I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy of Malfoy Enterprises, I'm here to speak to you and your husband and sister in law to discuss business matters. This is my assistant and you are to not speak to him or regard him unless I permit it, is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, please come in." Petunia said, allowing Draco and Harry to enter. She led them into the parlor and offered Draco the best airchair in the house, a handsome dark green wingback arm chair. Draco thanked her and sat down while Harry stood behind him. Petunia brought out tea and scones in which Harry whispered "Don't eat those." and waited. Petunia sat down and said that her husband and sister in law were coming shortly. Draco nodded and waited. He heard another car pull up and soon a big burly man, a heavy set boy and a robust sour looking woman came in.

"Petunia, what is Devils name is a limo doing in our driveway?" Vernon asked looking highly pissed off. The woman looked no better.

"Vernon, this is Mr. Draco Malfoy..."

"Of Malfoy Enterprises? Well this is a surprise."Vernon held out a hand but Draco waved it away.

"Forgive me Mr. Dursley but I'm highly sensitive to bullshit and false pleasantries, down to business shall we?" Draco snarled and Harry had to hide his face behind the files he was holding. Petunia turned her gaze to the assistant and was about to glare but Draco cut her off at the pass.

"I thought I made my wishes perfectly clear Mrs. Dursley." Draco said coldly. Petunia gulped and looked away but couldn't shake off the fact that the "assistant" looked familiar. Draco continued to discuss business until the house phone rang and Vernon excused himself. Draco hid a smirk while Harry hid behind the files. Vernon returned to them, red faced.

"I was fired. My company was bought out."

"Yes, it was so easy to do so." Draco drawled examining his nails. "Your former employer was quite eager to be rid of it. It will not remain as is, for I have other plans for that property. Oh and this house and the school, Smeltings, will also be seized. As well as your business and assets Ms. Dursley." He said looking at Marge who was as pissed as her brother. "You may leave quietly or be escorted out. Although, for dignity's sake you will choose the latter. You have one hour. After that you will be removed. Have a good day, come assistant, we have much to do." Draco walked out, with Harry following, his shoulders shaking. He let go when they were in the limo, laughing so hard his ribs hurt. Draco alowed himself a small chuckle. The driver looked at Draco and waited.

"Godric's Hollow." He ordered. The driver nodded and was off. Harry dared a look at what had been his childhood home and bid it a silent goodbye. He would never see it or his horrible relatives again.

They made it to Godric's Hollow by sunset. The Driver let them out and again Draco ordered him to wait. Harry led the way this time, making his way to the home he was born in and tried not to cry. It had fallen into more ruin. Draco looked it over and sighed. They were in the place where it all began for Harry. He also saw the graves. It was then that Draco knew what to turn this place into.

"Babe, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you prefer your home be rebuilt or a memorial garden?" Draco asked. "It can be dedicated not only to the ones you've lost, but all the lives lost in the War. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. And the graves won't be disturbed. Yes, let's do it!" Draco nodded and made a quick call. He stayed on it for a good five minutes before hanging up and smiling.

"All right, we'll meet with the contractor next week. Why don't you say hello to your loved ones before we leave? I'll be right over here." Harry smiled and kissed the blond chastely on the lips before doing so. Draco turned and examined the ruins and something gleaming caught his eye. He made his way toward it and carefully removed the debris away. It was a crystal and platinum broach with a Phoenix encircling a lily. The Lily was made of mother of pearl, opal and diamond, with bits of gold on the top. The Phoenix was of beautiful blood red crystal with bits of onyx and Emerald. It was a beautifully crafted piece. Draco wrapped it up carefully and pocketed it. He had a feeling there was a story behind the jewel. He turned just in time to see Harry.

"Ok, we can go. Thank you for this Draco."

"My pleasure, now where to?"

"Dinner, I'm starved." Harry said wistfully and Draco smiled and escorted him back to the limo.

"As you wish."

**_Next up, confronting the Weasels. _**


End file.
